Irresistible Force, Meet Immovable Object
by windscryer
Summary: Curiosity may have killed the cat, but psychic detectives are made of sterner stuff. Ish.


Disclaimer: There would be a scene like this in every episode if I was in charge. That's what fanfic is for. :D

There was a request on the Psychfic community's 'Character Fantasies - On Demand' thread for Juliet unintentionally whumping Shawn. This is the result.

Flailed over by Lu.

* * *

"Come on."

The fervent—and frustrated plea—caught Shawn's ear, his head tilting with his intrigue.

He scooted back in the chair he was occupying for the moment until the pillar blocking him was out of the way and he could see Juliet at her desk.

"Come on!" she repeated. "There's gotta be someth— _Dammit!_" She dropped her head into her hands, tunneling her fingers into her hair which had been left loose in a very simple but adorable style. She exhaled sharply and then straightened, her fingers returning to their places on the keyboard as she started typing again.

He snorted a soft laugh and stood, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he sauntered across the wide aisle separating the halves of the bullpen.

He wasn't _trying_ to be quiet. He just wanted to see what it was she was doing.

And the fact that she was concentrating so completely probably didn't help.

"Ooh, _yes_," she purred. "Perfect!" She shot to her feet in her excitement just as Shawn started to lean down behind her.

The result was a painful collision between Juliet's skull and Shawn's nose.

"Ow!" Juliet barked, whirling to glare at whatever had been in her path, her hand rising to her head.

The glare turned to horrified embarrassment when she realized it was Shawn—and more specifically when she realized that he was cupping his nose and that it was blood leaking though his fingers as he hissed in pain.

"Oh, Shawn, I am so sorry!" she said, one hand going to his shoulder, the other reaching for his hands to assess the damage.

He intercepted the gesture with an outward facing palm. "It's oday," he said, gingerly feeling the appendage with the other hand.

"Owowow." He winced at the flare of pain, but it didn't seem to be broken, fortunately.

He accepted the handful of tissues she grabbed from the box on her desk. "You habe a hard head," he said with a scowl, blocking the continued flow of blood with the tissues.

She winced and half turned to get the entire box. "Shawn, I am so sorry, I didn't even hear you come up behind me."

The scowl softened with amusement. "I doticed. Whad were you doidg adyway?"

She flushed and shifted slightly so her computer was more completely hidden by her body.

"Nothing."

He arched an eyebrow. "I thidk you broke by dose. I deserve to dow why, dod't you thidk?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, her head falling back and to the side slightly. "Fine." She stepped aside.

Shawn grinned, then looked at her screen. The eyebrow that had gone down shot up again and he regarded her closely.

"Juuuules," he said. "I dod't thidk that's what you're supposed to be doidg od Departbedt tibe, is it?"

"We've been staying late every day this week for the case and I need to order one today or it's not going to get here in time!"

Shawn carefully wiped at his nose now that the blood seemed to have stopped, then threw the tissues away, accepting fresh ones and the bottle of water Juliet offered to soak them.

He cleaned up his face and hands as best as he could without a mirror and running water, and then threw that tissue away as well.

Then he laid his hands on her shoulder and gave her a gentle shake.

"Juliet, I don't think Lassie is going to be offended if his gift is late. Especially since he probably isn't even aware that your partnership anniversary is coming up."

She sighed. "I know. But it's important to _me_."

Shawn laughed and squeezed her shoulders. "And that is one of the great things about you. Also, he doesn't need another holster. But he's almost out of leather dressing. Google Montana Pitch Blend."

Her brows drew down. "Should I ask how you know that?" she asked.

He winked. "The spirits told me, of course."

She shook her head, but smiled. "Okay. If I can trust the spirits on the guilt of a suspect in a multiple homicide, then I guess I can trust them on this."

"Yes, you can," he agreed.

"Thanks," she said. Then winced. "And I really am sorry about your nose."

He laughed. "It's okay. It's not broken."

She slapped him on the arm. "You said it might be!"

He shrugged. "It could have been."

She rolled her eyes and dropped back into her seat, turning around and switching sites to Google.

"Montana Pitch Blend," he said, leaning over her shoulder.

"I heard you," she grumbled.

He smiled, unoffended by her gruffness.

"You're welcome," he said.

She glanced sideways at him, then muttered, "Thank you."

"No problem, Jules. Anytime. And I promise to never sneak up on you again."

She huffed. "Good. Serves you right for trying to sneak up on a cop."

"O'Hara!"

She glanced up in a panic at the voice of her partner and quickly minimized the window.

"Yes, Carlton!"

"Flirt with Spencer on your own time and where I don't have to witness it. We've got a double homicide down at the Ventura."

She nodded and pushed back, forcing Shawn to straighten and step away.

"Don't be jealous, Lassie," Shawn said. "Just because she likes me more—"

Lassiter glared, then turned and walked away. "Let's go, O'Hara."

"Coming!"

She disappeared out the door with him and Shawn smiled and sat down at her computer to finish placing the order for her, then scribbled her a note to inform her of this.

He leaned back in her chair for a moment, then sat forward and reopened the browser.

Lassie needed to get her something in return and Shawn knew the _perfect_ gift.

* * *

Review, plz & thx! :D


End file.
